callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Intercept
Operation Intercept is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: WWII for War Mode. It's part of the first DLC, The Resistance. Overview On July 18th, 1944, Task Force C of the 29th Infantry Division arrives at the East part Saint-Lô, France to stop a train carrying enemy ammunition. Resistance intel has shown that fighters were captured and have taken prisoner and must rescue them, but they are stopped by the 3rd Parachute Division of the Luftwaffe. Objective 1 The Allies must free two resistance fighters each in Cell Block A and Cell Block B. The Axis must prevent the Allies from freeing the fighters and give the train time to leave. This objective features long sight lines giving snipers a good view of approaching enemies, but the Allies have multiple places to appear from; the Axis only have a few predictable locations. Although not stated, the Allies can enter the tank's turret which has a M1919 mounted on it. Opening the door counts a an objective; doing so will give the player who does so 250 points. As the Allies, one should be wary of possible Axis players camping in the room. Opening the door and freeing a prisoner each take around three seconds, during which the player cannot use their weapons. Condition for Overtime: An Allied soldier enters the room directly outside the room containing the prisoners, or is in the room with the prisoners themselves. Objective 2 After the Allies manage to free the Resistance Fighters they must destroy 25 Radio Equipment to prevent the Axis from calling in reinforcements. The Axis must defend all pieces of radio equipment and can repair the large equipment (by holding the 'use' button) and give the train time to leave. A Care Package containing a Flamethrower will drop at the second floor of the radio equipment room for the Axis, but quick Allies can steal this package. The small radios in this map have much lesser health, being destroyed in a few bullets, with the big radios taking the same damage as a radio in Operation Neptune (and can be repaired as stated). Large capacity weapons such as LMGs and some SMGs can easily destroy several radios and kill any enemies without reloading. Allies still have their tank, which will advance after every few radios are destroyed. The Axis have one usable MG 42 turret that is pre-built. Condition for Overtime: An Allied soldier is damaging the equipment; standing in the room does not count for overtime. Objective 3 After the Allies destroy all Radio Equipment they must escort their tank to the ammunition train to destroy it. The Axis must stop the tank from advancing and give the train time to leave. The escort part of this mission takes place in the trainyard, with multiple flank routes and several bottlenecks. Close and medium range weapons will perform better, but sniper rifles can be put to good use in removing enemies off the MG42 turrets. The tank is different in this mission as it features a large plow on the front of the tank, which may be detrimental to the allies as the Axis soldiers have better cover. The Axis soldiers have a few MG 42s that can be built, and this last area features several train cars whose doors can be opened. Condition for Overtime: An Allied soldier is escorting or contesting the tank. Endings If the Allies manage to get their tank to the the ammunition train then the tank will ram the train causing it to tip over. If the Axis manage to stop the Allies from complete any of the three objectives then the Axis soldiers will get onto the train as planes bomb the town. Gallery Operation_Intercept_WWII.jpg OperationIntercept_Map_WWII.jpg Category:Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer Maps